inmerso en sueños y recuerdos
by mikan-chan18
Summary: valio la pena sacrificar la calma por amor esa es la pregunta que se plantea syaoran con esto en mente como acabara todo


**los personajes no son mios pertenecen a clam yo solo cree la narracion disfrutenla **

**Inmerso en sueños y recuerdos **

Me encuentro sentado, en mi parque favorito con el corazón rodeado por un torbellino de sentimientos. Hace apenas unos días, mi vida era sencilla y sin preocupaciones, pero carecía de amor; ahora ese amor que tanto anhelaba era el causante de mis problemas. ¿Vale la pena sacrificar toda esa calma que tenía por amor? Recuerdo con claridad el inicio de todo.

Suena el timbre, ¿quien será a estas horas de la madrugada? -pensé mientras me dirigía a la puerta dispuesto a abrir, sin saber que con esa acción cambiaria mi vida por completo-.

-¿quien es?

-disculpe me acabo de mudar soy la nueva vecina vengo a saludar.

Sorprendido abrí la puerta y ante mis ojos apareció una chica de mi edad aproximadamente unos veinticinco años, castaña con el pelo largo del color de la madera recién cortada , de ojos verdes como un bosque en primavera, finos labios de un rosa pálido, tez tersa y blanca como la nieve, alta y delgada, a simple vista parecía un ser de otro mundo. Perturbado le pregunte-

-¿puedo ayudarla en algo señorita?

-¿Qué? O me a entendido mal soy la nueva vecina me llamo Sakura y como vive delante de mí pensé en pasar a saludar.

-pero, ¿no cree que es un poco temprano para pasar a saludar? Solo son las cinco de la mañana.

-¿de verdad? A lo siento mucho perdón no me he fijado en la hora es que se me ha roto el reloj ¿no le abre despertado, verdad? En serio que lo siento mucho lamento haberlo molestado ya volveré mas tarde, con permiso me retiro.-Lentamente vi como aquel ser celestial se giraba con elegancia dispuesta a marcharse, impulsado por una fuerza desconocida alargue el brazo y agarre a la muchacha por la muñeca.

-Espera la verdad es que llevo mucho rato despierto y como no voy a trabajar asta las siete que te parece pasar a tomar algo me llamo Syaoran.

-Me parece muy bien.-La sonrisa que exhibió al decir esto me perturbo asta el punto de dejarme sin aliento, sentí que el corazón daba un vuelco en mi pecho, la cabeza me daba vueltas y note que una gran cantidad de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estomago jamás había experimentado nada igual, pero esa sensación de ligereza y felicidad me encanto. Nos sentamos en una mesa y mientras tomábamos un café conversábamos alegremente, después de aquello ella venia a mi casa a diario o yo iba a la suya, pero por muy acompañado o solo que pudiese llegar a estar no podía olvidar aquella cautivadora sonrisa que me dedicaba a diario, un día salimos a pasear a mi parque favorito y como se acercaba la primavera todo estaba verde fresco y brillante, como de costumbre hablábamos alegremente pero ese día en especial ella estaba muy animada hacia pocos días que había acabado la carrera de veterinaria y pronto empezaría a trabajar, se la veía tan feliz y sonriente, no podía quitármela de la cabeza era tan hermosa, por casualidad tropezó con una piedra arrastrándome a mi con ella, no se como pero acabamos rodando cuesta abajo para caer estirados uno junto al otro, nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que notaba su respiración agitada en la cara, tanta cercanía fue el detonante que hizo estallar la bomba de relojería que tenia en el corazón desde el primer momento que la vi, lentamente me acerque a ella y la bese con ternura y suavidad esperando un rechazo que no llego después de aquel beso llego otro pero este correspondido y mas apasionado, a partir de aquel momento los siguientes días fueron felices los mas felices de mi vida pero como todo lo bueno la felicidad también se acaba, un soleado día de primavera me encontraba tomando el te con ella en la terraza, cuando vi una foto de un joven muy atractivo y ella abrazados, estaba seguro que era reciente de pronto un arranque de celos se apodero de mi no quise escucharla y me marche. Pasaron los días y yo no volví a verla, una mañana pico a my puerta estaba acompañada de aquel joven de la foto sentí que el corazón se me partía en dos.-

-Hola, venia a despedirme y a agradecerte que cuidases tan bien de mi hermana, con permiso me marcho supongo que tendréis que hablar de muchas cosas. Hermana voy cargando tus cosas.- ¿Que pasaba allí? ¿Su hermano? ¿Había tenido celos por nada? y ¿que era eso de cargar sus cosas? a caso se marchaba a algún lugar, todas las respuestas se encontraban ante mi en forma de la mujer que mas he querido en toda my vida un dulce ángel de ojos verdes.-

-¿Que pasa?- le dije –

-Veras el hombre de la fotografía es mi hermano pero no me dejaste explicarlo, bueno supongo que este es el fin.

-¿el fin? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me mudo a otra ciudad, solo venia a despedirme soy feliz de haberte conocido, adiós.-Mientras decía esto me dio un suave beso en la mejilla y desapareció por la misma puerta en la que había aparecido la primera vez para hacerme experimentar el amor y supe que jamás la volvería a ver.

Días después estoy sentado en este banco recordando todo esto y ahora tengo clara una cosa toda la calma que sentí en su momento no es nada comparada con el sentimiento del amor por eso no me arrepiento de haberla conocido. De pronto el parque se difumina y empiezo a despertar ¿Dónde estoy? Veo luces blancas, paredes blancas gente con bata ya identifico donde estoy y también recuerdo el porque me acaban de operar de la apéndice.

-cariño, ¿estas bien?-estas palabras, es ella esta a mi lado no se ha ido, ni nunca lo hizo todo fue un sueño-

-Estoy perfectamente, sabes he tenido un sueño muy curioso

-¿De verdad? ¿Que has soñado?

-He soñado en como nos conocimos y en lo que hubiera pasado si en su momento no te hubiese escuchado my preciosa Sakura, suerte que te hice caso sino en este momento seria muy desdichado.

-No te preocupes Syaoran solo a sido un sueño.

-Si, pero bésame una vez mas para asegurarme de que estoy despierto.-Después de ese beso me dormí de nuevo con la seguridad de que cuando despertase ella mi pequeño ángel seguiría a mi lado.

_**Fin**_

**espero que les guste es la primera historia que subo comenten vale **


End file.
